minifigure_elsapediafandomcom-20200223-history
Weng chen wears a bikini
pleez halp meh i need help making piss poor shit weng chen: i love watching golden girls elsa: shut the fuck up fucking bitch *karate chops weng chen* weng chen: would y’all be fine if i waxed spy fandel's back sack and crack at the salon anna: WHAT THE FUCK NOOOOOOOOOO maureen mcmaccoon: lions and tigers and bears oh my (x587) meg coreyson: i used to be a noblewoman but i soiled mah knickers in public and permanently embarrassed myself so i became a dj and actually had fun for once diana: you bitchhhhhhhh!!! elisa parker swanson: ohmahgawdelsuhsinahgabaygebeg elsa: ah fuck meg coreyson: i need money so i think i will get a birth control prescription then i will suck spy fandel's dingdong *gets a birth control prescription* patty baer: OHNOYADONT slađana: that is so unladylike meg meg coreyson: i ain’t no noblewoman no more so shut yo mouth slađana: marshmallowette is MY genetic mutation. evil olaf is an italian genetic mutation but marshmallowette is a serbian genetic mutation. meg coreyson: i feel funny...wait..i am turning violet! oh shit... *inflates into a blueberry* elsa: lets recreate the golden girls theme song thingy! weng chen: lets have an icarly party! elsa: icarly reminds me of the golden girls slađana: *sees meg inflate* this is hot elsa: damn meg has such a fat ass! sladjana: i have an obsession with the show snacktime oh fuck! meg coreyson: FEET!!! elsa: dan scnider called, he wants his feet back sladjana: aunt becky is in jail now max from tweenies: i am dressed up as jimmy savile (disappears) elsa: bitch. sladjana: do you watch eastenders, do you watch oprah? weng chen: my bikini is sexy and yes i do watch those shows and some shit elsa: what the fuck? why is gibbys chest blurred? why is his feet blurred? fuck sladjana: snug house welcome to snug house elsa: shoot her merida: ok *shoots sladjana* later... elsa: lets make the golden girls but with disney princesses because...because...because...because... sladjana: *bursts thru the wall* ...BECAUSE OF THE WONDERFUL THINGS HE DOES weng chen: SAC MAGIQUE SAC MAGIQUE stephanie: why are you talking about ballsacks weng chen: look at ma big toe andrea: it’s just a blur rapunzel: look at MA big toe andrea: it's still just a blur!! olivia: can you let me do my science experiments in peace?! dora: are you ready to explore?! come on - vamanos arriba! randall (from recess): i'm a snitch muahaha i'm reporting you meg coreyson: i got an appointment to perform sexual favours on spy fandel so byeeeeeeeee randall *kills randall* t.j.: thank you so much elsa elsa: make sure to take your magic bag with youuuuuuuuuuuuuu! tilly: SAC MAGIQUE SAC MAGIQUE sladjana: stop talking about someone's ballsack that is sooooo unladylike elsa: what is a "sac magique"? is it what french people call testicles? tilly: non! maureen mcmaccoon: *pops out* boo! no elsa and sladjana it means magic bag idiot sladjana: oh *eats elsas bogey* may i please have a cup of tea ariel: oh the irony the house merida: *uses the dart board as a target for her bow & arrow* elsa: WHOA! why are you swinging a bow & arrow around in the living room! weng chen: i went on ancestry.com... sladjana: wot weng chen: ...and i just realised i’m not chinese, only my name is. sladjana: ok. we get it, move along. Category:Ma Big Toe Category:People that Anna wants to kill Category:McMaccoon